The Old Ways
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: slash! pairings inside. companion piece to NA&F. tentative rating. [Even couples who don’t follow the Old Ways are able to do this because the Magick is fundamental, in all of us, ingrained in every spell we cast, whether we acknowledge it or not]
1. Excerpts From N,A,&F

_**Rating is tentative.**_

_**A/N: Okay...technically, this is a sequal. I would greatly prefer it if you read Now, Always, and Forever before you read this, because everything will make a lot more sense. However, for the lazier of us, I've posted related scenes. If and when the sequal to this story is posted, it will be essential that you read this first, because doing this won't be so easy. **_

**_This is slash. Main pairings are:_**

**_Goyle/Ron_**

**_Crabbe/Neville_**

**_Draco/ Harry_**

**_Lucius/Severus_**

**_OC/Percy_**

**_There is implied (and I stress implied) Fred/George, and a hinted at Chalrie/OC. There is also mildly implied Zabini/Nott/Seamus and OC/Dean._**

**_If any of these squick you, please leave now._**

**_Otherwise, read on._**

**_(If you've read this story's predecesor, skip ahead to the next chapter)_**

* * *

**_Excerpts from Now, Always and Forever_**

"Greg, do you think Neville and Crabbe know about us?"

Gregory Goyle nodded. "Yes. And Neville is a Crabbe now. Call him Vincent."

Ron chuckled. "Vincent. I can't help but laugh at that."

Gregory laughed deep in his chest. Everything about him was deep, it seemed. Deep voice, deep thoughts, deep laughter…and a deep love for Ron it seemed.

The redhead cuddled with his bulky companion, content.

Tall and lanky, tall and bulky. What a match they were!

"Greg…I think we should tell them anyway…even if they already know."

"Whatever makes you happy, little firebrand."

Ron smiled.

Deep love ran both ways for them. Definitely both ways.

* * *

Ron had just cleaned his plate when Gregory tapped his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You know I love you right?"

Ron nodded slowly, confused.

"You know I'd do anything for you?"

Again he nodded.

"You know I'd give my life for you?"

"Yes. Greg, what's going on?"

Gregory slipped to the floor.

The twins from their seats beside Ron resisted the urge to bounce in place.

Neville turned to his husband with a question in his eyes, and got a wink in reply.

"Ronald Billus Augustus Weasley, I, Gregory Alastor Marcus Richard Goyle, request to have your hand in marriage. Do you accept?"

Ron's eyes went amazingly wide and he reddened faster than anyone had ever seen before. "I accept and consent." He managed to say, though he was shaking and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

He squeezed the life out of his fiancé, shaken amazed and embarrassed all at once.

Congratulations were flying around the table. The owner of the restaurant stopped by to see how everything was going and offered his own congratulations when he saw the ring now resting on Ron's left ring finger.

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW _DARE_ YOU GET ENGAGED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!!!!"

The redhead winced. His mother was no where near happy. He was pleased that he'd told her before the wedding.

It hurt though, her obvious withdrawal of support. He had thought she would be happy for him but…

"…AND TO A _GOYLE_!!!! A **MALE** GOYLE!!!! HOW DARE YOU MARRY ANOTHER MAN! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY A GIRL, YOU STUPID BOY!! MARRY A GIRL AND HAVE CHILDREN THE PROPER WAY!!!! CALL IT OFF, NOW!!!!! I SHAN'T HAVE MY SON FORCED INTO SUCH A DISGUSTING-"

"Molly!!!! I do believe that is enough!"

Ron sent his father a grateful look.

Arthur Weasley looked at his son. "Do you love him Ron?"

"Yes sir."

"And you really want to do this?"

"Yes sir."

The man nodded. "Congratulations, son. I'm glad you're happy."

Molly looked furious, but was interrupted in her tirade by Ginny coming down the stairs. "What did Ron do _now_?"

Arthur smiled at his daughter. "Ron has come to tell us he's engaged."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "_That's_ what she was _mad_ about? Who's he engaged to?"

"Me." Gregory raised a hand.

She raised her eyebrows even higher. "You speak."

"Apparently."

"And you're marrying Ron?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

Ron stuck his tongue out at his laughing sister, who had retreated to the stairs. "See you at school."

Molly was still angry, but Arthur ignored her. "When's the wedding?"

"August first, and I had wanted to do it by the pond…"

Arthur grinned. "Wonderful. I'll write to everyone on our side, invite them. This is so exciting! Where are you staying till then?"

"With Neville and Vincent. They invited us for the summer, and we're staying with them for the rest of it. We're going to buy a house over Christmas break."

Arthur grinned. "You'll be hearing from me. Tell Neville and his husband I said hello. Love you son, and I'm happy for you."

Ron grinned and hugged his father before leaving the Burrow with Gregory.


	2. The Old Ways

_**this is the real story**_

The Old Ways

By Catty-the-spy

Ron cuddled with his new husband.

"It was nice of them to give us the honeymoon suite for the rest of the month, even though we won't be getting much of a honeymoon."

Ron nodded.

He was comfortable and happy.

Despite his mother's negative reaction, everyone had been extremely happy for them.

Everyone one of Arthur Weasley's relatives had been contacted and every surviving Prewitt. Even Great Aunt Muriel had been happy for him, something Ron had never expected.

There were less of Gregory's family to invite. Compared to what it could have been, the wedding was small and simple.

There was very little press involved, and the only reason there was any press at all is because the Goyle family was out there in the most prestigious and important circles, and press coverage was a given. All the important people were invited, and there was top-notch security.

Now the next day, Gregory sat up in bed and teased his half asleep spouse at the numerous 'blushing bride' comments he seemed to generate.

Ron snorted softly into his husband's side as one article was read to him. "Did they really say that?"

"Sure did. And they also mentioned 'epitome of virginity' and 'biggest occasion of the year'. Who knew our wedding would be so important to the public?"

He and Ron shared a laugh and Gregory held out a spoonful of oatmeal. "Open wide."

"Greg…"

"The elves made breakfast for two. I won't eat it all by my self. You know elves."

Ron sighed, dragged himself to a partially upright position, and opened his mouth.

Sometime later there was a knock on the door.

"Just a moment!"

Gregory kissed his still tired husband on the nose (they'd done a lot of celebrating the night before) and pulled on a robe. "Who is it?"

"William Weasley."

Greg opened the door. Sure enough, there stood Bill, earring in ear and hair still long.

"I have something for Ron from our Great Uncle Billus. It's important."

Greg nodded and motioned Bill into a chair. "Give me a moment to drag him out."

There was a bit of dragging involved. A tired, slightly hung-over, and very sore Ron stumbled into the outer room, still mumbling complaints under his breath.

Bill smiled. "Morning, 'epitome of virginity'."

Greg chuckled. "Not anymore."

Ron groaned. "You've read it too? I'm afraid to hear from the twins. They'll be teasing me about it for years." Yawning widely, Ron flopped into the couch opposite Bill and raised an eyebrow. "Hello."

Bill grinned. "Congratulations from Fleur, she sent a gift." He pulled it from a pocket somewhere and handed it over. "Don't open it till I'm gone, please. I'd rather not know. On a more serious note, you know the Prewitt inheritance you were left by Great Uncle Billus?"

Ron nodded.

"And the Marque inheritance Uncle Gideon's wife left you, and Grommet inheritance from Uncle Fabian's wife, because neither of them had kids?"

Ron nodded again.

"Uncle Billus sent me with them. Mum is going nuts, and she's trying to seize them right now."

"What?!"

"I said the same thing. It's near impossible with Marque and Gremmit, but she's slowly gaining ground on the Prewitt because technically she's the last official Prewitt. Great Uncle Billus owled me and told be to present your inheritance to you now instead of waiting till February and your eighteenth birthday."

Bill opened the box he'd brought. "Everything in here is yours. There's a copy at Gringotts, and a copy of the seal with the ministry."

Bill held out a ring and put it opposite Ron's wedding band. "The other two will go on a chain around your neck."

He gave Ron a dagger, pricked his finger with it, and let the blood drip into the coat of arms on the hilt. "I now pronounce you the Prewitt heir." He handed Ron a set of keys. "Mum now officially has no claim over the estate. She's going to be beyond pissed, so could you not let her know it was me who did the sealing?"

Ron chuckled. "She won't even look at me. They had to lock her in the house when we got married, and Dad kept on checking that he still had her wand." He smiled brightly and handed the keys to Gregory.

"So how are Fleur and baby Victorie doing?"

After an hour of small talk, Bill set off, speaking of finding the others and saying hello before he left. "Don't wear yourselves out. You've got the rest of your lives ahead."

Greg sighed. "Alone again." He smirked at Ron. "No one around…"He untied Ron's robe. "No one to interrupt…."

Ron chuckled. "I like the way you think."

Soon, they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

Ron smiled brightly at the train. "This is so exciting. House hunting and a friend's wedding in December, our own room, Ancient Runes, Architecture Design Classes…"

Gregory chuckled. "Calm down, love. It's not good for you to get too excited."

Ron sighed. "I supposed not. These robes are really loose."

"That means they fit. Come along, it's too chilly out here."

"Greg, it's not really that cold."

"And you're not really that healthy. You've only just gotten over the worst of your cold. You're lucky the Healer said it was safe to leave bed. Trust me, you'll be taking it easy and spending lots of time inside."

Ron pouted and Gregory kissed his cheek. "I need you to get better first, love."

Ron sighed. "Oh alright. Look, Seamus!"

Gregory let himself be dragged over to the Gryffindor. Better to consort with lions than let a sickly spouse roam alone.

Seamus seemed slightly wary of Gregory, but ignored him in the end in favour of Ron's mindless chatter. The redhead was slightly hoarse, and every so often he would have to clear his throat or cough.

"Oooh…so you're a Gryffindor bag-boy now. Going to change your badge to red and gold?"

Gregory suppressed the urge to growl. "Ronald, time to get you on the train. Seamus can hang out in our compartment."

Ron pouted for the second time at the station. "But Greg…"

"You can talk on the train love. On you get."

Ron sighed but got on anyway. "Come on Shay. I have this wicked book in my bag!"

Greg made sure Ron was safely inside before turning to the hecklers.

"Gryffindor dog boy mad? Want a bone, widdle doggie?"

The offending student yelped as Gregory's fist connected with his gut. "Keep it up, punk and you'll think that was a love tap."

The group flinched but refused to be dissuaded. "So the doggie wants to play?"

Another boy was hit. "Give it up already and get lost. The four of you are a bunch of idiots."

The group was really six large, but the two in back hadn't said one word and were looking a tad worried.

Draco wandered over. "Problems?"

"Just taking a flea bath."

The remaining two instigators leapt forward and were instantly dispatched.

The remaining two, the sane ones, shook their heads at their friends. "Can we go ahead and get on? Our compartments just inside and we won't bother you."

Greg nodded. Draco eyed them. "You both stayed out of the way?"

The taller of the two shrugged. "We don't like getting tangled in the Old Laws."

Draco smiled. "Slytherin eh?"

"Fourth Year. Got looped into hanging out with that lot. Now we have a plausible excuse for discontinuing relations. Thanks mate."

Greg nodded. "Thank you for being respectful."

"Our parents follow the Old Laws; we know when not to pick a fight and what not to fight about."

Draco grinned. "Go in peace."

"May the road be ever clear."

Gregory and Draco set off, heading for their compartment. They'd owned it since second year, and no one yet questioned it.

Ron was still talking as animatedly as possible with Seamus. He was already yawning, but still excited as ever. Gregory knew he would sleep most of the ride. He settled beside him and talked quietly with Vincent as the train started. Not even twenty minutes in, Ron was lulled to sleep. Gregory smiled softly and pulled the redhead into his lap, grabbing a blanket from Ron's _Never-Full_™ bag. Eventually some of the other friends of the Slytherins and Gryffindors ended up in the compartment.

Soon, Seamus was involved in a heated discussion about quidditch with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott while Dean played thumb-war with a quiet Slytherin named Tai Pennington, and Ginny and Luna discussed a magazine article with Pansy Parkinson. Neville stretched and rubbed his stomach, a smile on his face. At school, Neville refused to hide his pregnancy, and Severus decided after much consideration to do the same. He would be teaching Neville potions and brewing safe ones while a substitute took the rest of the students. Severus would do the grading and would write the lesson plan.

Vincent saw Gregory looking and decided they should start a conversation of their own. "Do you have one yet?"

Gregory shook his head. "At the moment I'm relieved. I'd hate for him to be this ill and pregnant at the same time. I've resigned myself to partial celibacy until he's healthy again."

Vincent nodded and grinned. "Good luck mate. He's a stubborn one eh?"

"Love him for it. Makes for a good racing partner too. Eats twice as much as me and never gains a pound. I'm envious."

"You've got giant in you, you're supposed to be chunky. He's a ball of fire though, eh? I wouldn't be able to keep up. I got my Nev and all, so I'm good. Isn't much of a race between us."

"It's the race that I like. Twill never get boring, I'll tell you that. Sides, he smart in too many ways, and don't show not a lick of it to the outside. People underestimate him just like they underestimate yours. I did too at first, then I saw the real him quite by accident, after the thing with the brains. Love's even smarter now, twice as shy. Got the knowledge of people long dead to get him used to the Old Ways. Reckon he knows more about them than I do, and I've been learning my whole life."

Vincent chuckled darkly. "Why it's called the Department of Mysteries. Strange things in there, and even if it was for a good cause, I'd never have survived that, let alone come out sane."

"I got a tough one. Love that bout him too. Bend him all you like and he's near impossible to break. Sometimes I worry I love him too much."

"Isn't that what it's for, marriage? Loving someone way too much."

The boys shared a smile. Ron stirred. "Greg…"

"Here I am love. Hungry?"

Ron nodded sleepily and coughed a little. Greg dug through his bag and pulled out a water bottle he'd got from muggle London and some dried fruit. "Try this. It usually plays nice with your stomach."

Ron obeyed, too tired to argue, and went back to sleep almost immediately after he finished.

Greg removed the water bottle from between lax lips and put it away. "Poor mite's all tuckered out, and he didn't even do much. It's gonna be hell taking him through class."

"At least he shares them with you, eh? Otherwise you'd be fucked."

Gregory laughed outright at this. "Geeze, Vince. Teaching your child bad language so early?"

The two friends laughed, and settled down to talk of house elves and estates.

* * *

Gregory shook Ron awake. "Come on luv. Time to eat."

Ron groaned. "No it's not."

"Yes it is. Come on, wake up. Just need your eyes open long enough for you to eat. Let me see those pretty blue eyes."

Ron whimpered softly but blinked his eyes open. He pouted up at Gregory. "Do I have to?"

"Long enough for you to eat."

He pulled Ron into an upright position and began to fix his plate. Ron barely resisted the urge to pick at his plate and finished without falling asleep in his food. He dozed against Gregory's shoulder the rest of the meal, not even the call of dessert rousing him.

Severus was the one to show them where their rooms were.

Gregory nodded respectfully to the old man on the portrait.

The man peered at him through a monocle he pulled from his robes. "Hmm…they'll do. There's another one of me inside if you need anything, and one of a friend. What'll your password be? I hope it's not 'sugarplums' like that fool old man chose."

Gregory smiled. "I think I'll choose Kryan."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Creator of Rumenadde, lake full of brains of past wizards?"

Greg nodded. "Reminiscent of something my love came in contact with year before last. Maybe I'll convince him to tell you about it."

The old man nodded. "Well, go ahead and say it, and put the redhead to bed. Is he related to leprechauns?"

"I think so, way back in the line. It's what gives his family their red hair. Goodnight Mr…"

The portrait looked surprised. "Richard Coonan."

Gregory nodded. "Goodnight Mr. Coonan. Kryan."

The portrait opened. Gregory nodded slowly as he saw the inside. "This works." He headed for the open door, glad to see both their trunks inside. He had to pry Ron's fingers from his robe.

Severus checked the redhead's temperature. "Did he take his medicine before he left?"

"Yes. We're saving the energizer for schooldays. That's when he'll need it the most."

Severus nodded, doing a few quick spells. "He should be able to make it through tomorrow if he takes both potions. Don't let him overwork himself."

Gregory nodded and dug through the wardrobes. He felt proud of himself every time he pulled out Ron's pyjamas. That had been one of the first things he'd bought for him, ones that fit instead of pyjamas that were two sizes too small, made from acromantula silk so as not to aggravate the circular scars on his arms. He had been horrified the first time he'd gotten a good view of Ron's arms, long before they'd gotten married. Greg had come up with the idea to keep them bandaged so the cloth of his shirts didn't irritate the skin and make it ache. Acromantula silk didn't cause the scars to flare up, so it was one of the things Gregory had gotten him specially, to give Ron the freedom of no bandages. Gregory could see the silver marks even in the dark light as he undressed his love. Cheap school bandages like the ones originally used to cover the wounds had slowed the healing, and Ron's strange new allergy had been ignored. Gregory wouldn't let that happen again, and made it his job to know what was wrong before Ron knew himself.

No one had even noticed the white stripe that had appeared in Ron's hair. Finger width and circling his head, in-between the red rested a band of pure white, caused by the shock the brains caused and the dreams that came afterwards.

Ron coughed in his sleep and rolled closer to Gregory, who was always much warmer even though Ron hogged the covers.

Severus chuckled. "His potions are in the bathroom, labelled and organized. I left some others in there as well: calming potions, pain potions- both high grade and top quality-, dreamless sleep, mild sleeping potions, anti-nausea- quite a lot I might add, and two different types…just in case-, let's see, what else…nutrient potions, cause with the way he's eating he'll need a lot, a few jars of healing salve just in case, and…I think that's the lot. Questions?"

Gregory shook his head, slightly overwhelmed by the list. "Thanks. Have a good night, sir."

"Good night. Remember not to sleep in your uniform."

Gregory chuckled and waved the man away.

* * *

Pouring over his book, Ron was unprepared to bump into Hermione.

"Oh! Um…sorry, didn't see you."

Dumbledore refused to let anyone from Slytherin sit at the Gryffindor table and vice versa.

Even the most idiotic in-school Dumbledore slaves thought that was a bit unfair.

To quote Professor Vector: 'By forcing them to separate, you may be needling out the first year attempts to make friends from every house. Then we'll never get rid of Gryffindor Slytherin violence.'

Dumbledore insisted this was all hogwash, and most took his word for it.

Gregory was forced to leave the care of his love in the hands of Neville and Harry while he worriedly looked on.

Hermione didn't speak to him, and looked at Ron's wedding band instead.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Mione, before you say anything negative about it, Dumbledore knows…and You-Know-Who already knows. It was all over every important and non important paper since we told the press."

Hermione made a face. "It's a Slytherin. They're evil."

Ron snorted and walked around her. "Write me when you come to your senses, eh? Send it to Ronald Goyle."

He sat between Harry and Neville. "Pass me the fruit, will you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald. He's the enemy. I don't see how you can consort with them."

Neville held out a jar. "Yogurt?"

"Please."

Hermione didn't like being ignored. "It's bad enough you hang out with Neville, but-"

Nudging his companions, Ron interrupted. "What is that horrid smell?"

Neville wrinkled his nose. "I don't know."

Harry shook himself. "I think something got dumped behind us."

Hermione growled and stomped away.

The group snickered. Seamus wandered over. "That wasn't nice, but it was creative."

Ron shrugged. "Not my fault she couldn't take a hint."

Seamus looked at Neville's plate. "I hope I'm not being rude when I ask 'what the hell is that?'"

Neville looked down at his plate. "Eggs, lettuce, olives, pears, raisins, and a dash of ketchup."

Seamus made a face. Neville shrugged. He liked his weird appetite, and most of the combinations didn't taste too bad to him.

Ron finished his breakfast and looked at the Slytherin table. Gregory seemed to be going over some aspect of his estate. He noticed Ron looking and smiled, discreetly blowing him a kiss, and raised an eyebrow. Ron nodded that he was okay, and looked at the paper. Gregory mouthed 'later', and finished off his pumpkin juice.

* * *

Ron smiled at his AR book. "I'd never have known runes were this interesting if I hadn't started the TYS Catch-up classes last summer."

Gregory nodded as he copied down their homework. "Aren't you glad I talked you into it?"

Ron nodded, giving his notes one last reverent look before he put it in his bag, which was promptly claimed by Greg. "I'm not that sick!"

Greg shrugged. "I never said you were. Come on before we miss CoMC."

* * *

Hagrid smiled at the half-lion half-snake group in his class. "How's everythin goin?"

Harry smiled up at him. "Wonderful. I didn't know miniature dragons would be so cute."

Hagrid beamed. "Aye. If I'da been thinking right, I'd 've gotten one meself."

Ron nuzzled the small male he was holding. "I shall name you Fabian and feed you gourmet mice and love you forever and ever."

Greg chuckled. "Nice as that is, were would we keep him?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "In our rooms of course" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry sighed. "I don't think the headmaster will let us keep him."

Ron snorted. "Like he could stop me."

Greg saw the slightly gold tint to his eyes and filed the information away. He'd wonder on it later.

"I don't he'll be allowed to be randomly taken in by a student, especially if he's school property."

Hargid piped up. "They're mine actually. Charlie sold em ta me for one knut for the week. He's going ta come back and buy em all for another knut."

Ron grinned angelically up at the gamekeeper. "Hagrid, do you mind if I keep Fabian?"

"Go right ahead! It's always wonderful to ave another one who likes em as much as me. I'll help ya take care of im."

Ron smiled. "Thank you Hagrid!"

Gregory again noted the gold tint to his husband's eyes, but ignored it in favour of watching the red head coo at the Draygoon.

"You're all mine Fabain, you hear that? You're all mine now." Ron looked up at his friends and frowned. "Why don't you all get one? One for each pair? We could bring them along to class, and keep them together in our rooms otherwise."

Hagrid grinned. "Sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Neville shrugged and picked up his purple and green draygoon. "Well then, I guess I'm naming you Frank."

Harry and Draco shared a look before groaning in unison. Harry picked up the rather lethargic silver and red beast. "Guess you're Luke."

Draco looked the draygoon in the eye. "Until I have kids of my own, Luke, I am your father."

Harry started to giggle. "I don't think so Draco. His last name isn't Skywalker." Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, muggle movie reference?"

Harry nodded. "Couldn't help it. You said the line."

Draco raised an eyebrow but declined to comment.

The bell rang.

Ron stood. "Come along, Fabian. You're going to stay in my room for a little bit."

* * *

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Ron stared at Harry. "What?!"

Harry shrugged. "Headmaster chose it. I said the same thing. Portrait said the same thing. Anyway, go in. you're the one who asked to come to our rooms."

Ron shook his head. "I doubt anyone'll break in."

Harry elbowed him. "Oh very funny. Did you do your potions homework?"

"Yup. All the stuff so far has been pretty easy."

"To you, maybe. Seamus is coming down soon. We would both really like it if you helped us."

Ron shrugged. "Might as well. Meanwhile, I have to finish my Transfiguration."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Seamus ended up binging Dean, Neville, Theodore, Blaise, and Tai.

Homework was actually fun, and the two married and one almost married Gryffs in the room made serious effort to squeeze Seamus Theo and Blaise, and Dean and Tai together.

Ron was just going over his Wizarding Architecture homework when he though of something. "Hey guys…wouldn't it be cool to be animagi?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure it'd be cool, but wouldn't it be pretty hard?"

"Hard yes, but it'd be worth it. It's our last year at Hogwarts; we might as well go out with a bang."

Seamus shrugged as best he could when squished between two people. "It's pretty risky, and then there's the nasty part of having to register."

Ron shrugged in reply.

Dean looked thoughtful. "Well, you don't have to register. At least, not right away. Not as long as we're careful, and don't do anything stupid."

The others showed various states of acceptance. "Ron smiled. "Great!" he pulled a book from his bag and dropped it on the table, followed by an immediately enlarged box.

"Here we go. Everyone grab a vial. We'll start now."

Neville raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been busy."

Ron shrugged. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. Not hard when you're too sick to do much else. Anyway, Professor Snape didn't mind me using his lab as long as I didn't blow it up, and he even checked to make sure I made it right. Sorry Nev, but you can't take it."

Neville shrugged. "It's alright. I can wait till little bit is born."

Seamus grabbed a vial. "When is that going to be?"

"We're thinking November, January at the latest. Gran is beside herself."

"More than Vincent?"

Neville nodded. "Something about being a great-grandmother. What are you guys waiting for?"

The group (the ones taking the potion that is) moved towards an empty section of the room.

"On three…1…2…Now!!"

There was a pause, and then poof!!

A small black and green tiger cub huddled between a violet and black Drubai (dragon-tiger-dog hybrid) and a black and gold version of the same. Where Tai and Dean had been standing were two pegasi, one white with a black snout, one black with a white snout. In place of Ron was a 2x too big draygoon, red in colour with silver circles on its wings. Where Harry had been standing was a basilisk, plain and simple, green with a black lightning bolt on its head.

Neville clapped, smiling, just as Draco, Gregory, and Vincent opened the door.

Vince pouted. "No fair! I want to try."

Neville chuckled. "There are four left. I can't take mine until my passenger reaches its stop."

"Don't worry love; I'll make sure the event is special for you."

Greg had already downed his potion and meandered towards the draygoon. He was one himself, solid black with a red band around his finger. He rumbled invitingly at it and flapped a bit.

Draco-who was an even bigger basilisk (though they would both be small by basilisk standards, Harry was much smaller) - hissed excitedly at his fiancé. He was silver, with silver eyes. He and Harry nuzzled each other.

Vince was simply a black cocker spaniel with a gold band around his neck. He licked Neville's hand, sniffed at his stomach, and curled up in front of the fire.

After about an hour, they all returned to normal.

Greg stretched. "So…whose idea was this?"

Ron raised a hand, and stretched as well, sighing as his back gave a very satisfying pop.

Seamus was frowning from his place on the floor. "Why do I have to be a cub? I'm all small and…sort of almost defenceless."

Theodore chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You're more of a tiger than I am and that has to count for something."

Blaise grunted his agreement. "Besides, at least you don't have a cross of feline and canine. Do you know how odd that is?"

Seamus shrugged. "I guess. Doesn't stop me feeling like an overgrown kitten."

The two Slytherins chuckled.

* * *

Vincent tore down the halls, shouting like a mad man. "IT'S A BOY!!!! IT'S A BOY!!!!!"

He nearly bumped into a very grouchy looking Professor Snape. "PROFESSOR IT'S A BOY!!!!"

Severus winced and nodded. "That's nice. Why don't you go tell your house mates? They're in the Great Hall."

Vincent nodded and tore off. "IT'S A BOY!!!!! IT'S A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!"

He bowled through a cloud of Hufflepuff first years, setting them screaming and burst into the Great Hall. "IT'S A BOY!!!! IT'S A BOY!!!!!!!!"

His friends cheered, along with the rest of his house and a few of the braver Hufflepuffs.

Professor Dumbledore seemed ready to set of, but was interrupted by a screeching Augusta Longbottom and an equally excited Marissa Crabbe. Alexander was a lot calmer, but none the less happy. The three raced from their guest seats at the head table and congratulated the boy, dragging him from the hall followed by his friends.

Neville was sitting up in bed, smiling down at his sleeping baby.

His grandmother cooed over him.

Alexander shook his son's hand. "Congratulations, my boy. By the time the school year ends you might even be ready to take over the estate."

Vincent beamed. "Really? You mean take charge?"

Alexander nodded. "Yes, become the official head of the family. Go to all the important parties, meet all the important people. You can still open your food shop, but you'll be responsible for attending those frivolous parties with the minister."

Vince smiled at his father. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about saying anything. Go spend time with your husband and your son."

Alexander gave his son a gentle push and followed him in.

* * *

Gregory stared open-mouthed into the box.

Ron leaned over. "What is it?"

Greg shook his head. "I…oh dear…"

Ron peeked in the box. His eyes went wide. "Did your father give you control over the estate and a book on the Old Laws? A really extensive book?"

Greg nodded slowly.

Ron fell back on their bed. "Oh my…"

Greg sighed. "I don't understand. And this is signed months ago. He's been planning this. Why?"

Ron shook his head. "I've barely even seen your dad. I have no clue how his mind works."

Gregory reverently placed the box on his bedside table.

The other gifts he'd gotten this Christmas paled in comparison. Even the house they'd bought seemed like nothing.

Head of the family…oh dear Merlin.

Ron sighed and returned to his presents. He had already been given food, jewellery, a few clothing items, etc. His most interesting gift so far had been a book of Olde Magick Rituals from Charlie. He flipped through the book and put it aside. Great Aunt Muriel's gift (one he honestly hadn't expected to receive) was an even older book (of popular styles, as hard as that was to believe) that she thought would do the world good. Not quite a book on robes, but one that involved nearly ancient muggle styles (from when the muggle and magical worlds had still been unified).

He again flipped through the book, finding more practical styles than simple robes could give. He reminded himself to show Gregory later.

He came across an envelope addressed to 'Ronald Goyle and Spouse' instead of just 'Ronald'. He opened it.

"You are cordially invited to the bonding of Aendu Calapious Mournay and Percival Marcus Richard Weasley on the date January Thirteenth, Eleven-Hundred and Two by Jhunda's Calendar."

Gregory leaned over. "Seer's Temple? It's very hard to access. This Mournay fellow must be rich."

"Why am I invited?"

Gregory shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. It's says here you can bring friends."

Ron chuckled. "Yes, as long as they aren't the press. Oh look, there's a smaller envelope inside."

This one simply had 'Ron' on the outside, and was in Percy's handwriting.

'_Dear Ronald,_

_First of all, sorry for not contacting you sooner. Between the Minister, Aendu, and trips to the temple I've been too busy to even clean my glasses. When Aendu mentioned sending you this invitation (this being a week or so after I resigned from my position at the Ministry) I literally ran to get this written._

_I haven't been able to speak to you. At first I was too angry, then I was too busy, then it was too dangerous. Mother would probably murder me if she knew it was you I was writing, or the Twins. I can't tell you why through a letter, there would be too many questions to ask. Anyway, I hope you aren't too horribly surprised that I'm writing to you, even though you probably are. Aendu recommends deep breathing to prevent unconsciousness. I'd hate for you to pass out before you got a chance to finish the letter. If you start to feel light headed, set this letter aside for a moment and let everything sink in. Return when you feel calmer._

_If you are coming to the wedding (I hope you are; there is much we need to talk about) I suggest you use that book Great Aunt Muriel probably sent you. (She was talking about sending it to you, anyway. I've visited her you know. She gave me the most fascinating book, and something in which to record my discoveries). Most of the clothing the guests are wearing is of that same style, and I believe you would get more respect of you matched a bit. Because you don't attend the temple, don't wear blue. Because you don't specifically follow Jhunda, don't wear orange or violet. Other than that, you should be fine._

_I bet you're pretty surprised to hear I'm getting married (and to a man at that). I'll admit I was surprised myself. Aendu and I met when I was on an assignment for the Minister. He lives in Avana-Jhun, a village that practices the Old Ways and doesn't really consider itself a part of the current magical community. The Minister thought they might have means to better sniff out Death Eaters (and to take over Hogwarts, I'm afraid to admit, though that wasn't my task but my partners') and I was assigned the task of coaxing it out of them. I ended up spending most of my time with Aendu, and somehow ended up attending Temple Service. Aendu introduced me to my new temple's blue attire, much to my partners' dismay. Because of my friendship with Aendu (he's the second son of the village leader, something I learned three days after my second month there) and my Temple attendance, I rose in favour with the people, and ended up getting more information. The Minister was so happy (and so clueless as to how little information I was really giving him) that he left me there to 'keep up the good work'. Aendu and I started going to parties and festivals together. I caught up on traditions and social particularities. Due to my new knowledge, when Aendu offered me a silver broach (with blue stones of varied shades in the shape of a flower I might add) I understood the request to enter a relationship. (Everything is so formal here! Without a formal request, what we 'outsiders' consider dating would be considered 'a very close friendship' instead of 'an emotionally charged relationship'.). We dated for a total of three months, simple stuff: chaste kisses, handholding, simple outings. (There are three levels to relationships. Ours wasn't considered 'serious' at first.). At three months, we ended up 'carting' (stage two. Not so chaste kissing, the village equivalent of a fancy restaurant, not-quite-so-expensive gifts, the ability to attend some of the more serious ceremonies as a couple). Three months after that, we were 'romping' (stage three, practically engaged. Tonguing, groping, extravagant expensive gifts, attendance of every single ritual or ceremony as a couple, the ability to spend the night at each others homes with the option of sharing a bed). He proposed to me on my birthday, if you'd believe that. It was the best present I've ever received. _

_Because I'm from the 'modern' world, I have a lot of people asking me "Are you sure?" and "Are you prepared to live like this?" They worry that I'll become dissatisfied with this way of life, that the novelty will wear off, that I'll leave and try to pick up where I left off. Most of them saw the extent I would go to stay here when I quit my job. (Some of the Elders spent days laughing at my vague letter and the fact that I skimped out on the last month's titbit of information. Most of them keep a copy stashed in their keepsake boxes somewhere, and so do I but for very different reasons). Some of them worry about the fact that even though Father approves (I wrote him to tell him the good news, made him swear not to tell mother, and told him that I was resigning before hand.) Mother has no clue. I had to explain to them why mother wouldn't like the situation. (Father wrote me about what she did to you, after he got my letter, so I had extra proof. Again, explanations will be forthcoming only if you come.). To be safe, we went through a three week fast…thingy. It's hard to explain to someone who doesn't follow only Jhunda. To make along and rather painful story short: they tested our love in a secret Temple fashion and found it adequate. _

_Homosexual relationships aren't that uncommon here. Since we're only increasing the population, because of Old Magick (take that monotheistic 'modern' world! You're killing your own self off! We've got better methods!) it's perfectly okay for two men or two women to be together. (I sometimes feel sorry for the woman who gets to carry the child in those relationships. There are horrid potions involved because they don't quite have the equipment to 'insert' the other half of the DNA.). Even couples who don't follow the Old Ways are able to do this (except the two women. They don't have access to the potions, poor things) because the Magick is fundamental, in all of us, ingrained in every spell we cast, whether we acknowledge it or not. Even squibs have it, so squibs are not magicless but incapable of using a wand. By refusing to acknowledge this, we back ourselves into a corner._

_I've just noticed that this is a really long letter. I hope I didn't bore you to death (or almost death, or into a coma, or to tears). Congratulations again, to you and your husband (his name is Gregory, right?). Tell Neville and his husband (Vincent?) that I said hello, and that I wished them well. Tell Harry too (and is he really dating Draco Malfoy? Are they really going to get married over the holidays? If they're already married tell them I said congratulations and write me to confirm both that you're coming and that they're married so I can get them a late wedding present)._

_Your Christmas present is in the green bag (Unba-Jhai is much more fun and lasts a bit longer. You should stop by for the celebration someday, maybe next year)._

_Your Brother,_

_Percy_

_Go in peace'_

Gregory chuckled. "Well I certainly wasn't bored. Were you?"

Ron shook his head slowly. "I think this might be the most he's ever said to me in one letter. And he seamed interested in what he was writing. I've only ever seen that once, and that was when he first got to Hogwarts, before he stopped talking to me."

Gregory reached for the green bag mentioned in Percy's letter. "Are we going to the wedding?"

"Hell Yes!!!"

Gregory chuckled and opened the bag. "Whoa."

Ron leaned over. Inside seemed to be a large tapestry on black cloth. Ron pulled it from the bag and unfolded it.

It was a depiction of Kryan creating Rumenadde, the Lake of Knowledge. Unlike most art pieces made in the wizarding world, this tapestry did not move. Kryan stayed in one position compiling a brain filled with one man's knowledge, to go into the lake. A short ways away, a man lay with the tentacles of one brain attached to his chest. There was depiction of Merlin with his staff overseeing the project, and a line of people seemingly requesting to gain the knowledge contained in the somewhat empty lake. The people were both rich and poor, and brought offerings. A small pile was in a corner near the edge of the scene, glinting with gold and silver. One could clearly see the writing on the cave wall in the language of the Atlanteans (known only to few at that time, and even fewer now).

Gregory noticed a piece of parchment hiding at the bottom of the bag.

_'I saw this and thought of what happened with those brains on your little 'adventure'. For all we know, this might have been where those came from. This is a version of the original. The first belongs to Aendu's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle and his family. This was copied directly from the original, and by the granddaughter of the self same artist (the artist claimed to have visited Rumenadde and gained the knowledge of the lake's creation, and the ability to weave and sew. He's been dead thirty years.) I hope you like it.'_

"Goodness. Ronald, this is really valuable. Copied from the original directly, by a direct descendant of the creator. And rumoured to be an accurate rendition…"

Ron whistled, and read the note himself. "If those are the same brains, they need to be returned to the lake. Who knows what'll happen if they're kept locked up in there."

* * *

Draco lounged against the armrest of the couch, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Well, Mr. Harold Malfoy, what do you want to do today?"

Harry shrugged. "We seem to be doing it already."

Ron dropped a letter into his lap. "Messer's Malfoy need to be picking out clothes to wear." He dropped a book on top of the letter.

Harry winced up at him. "Is there a reason you dropped a ten ton boulder on my legs?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Look at the letter."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Percy invited you to his wedding?!"

Draco read over his shoulder. "Seer's Temple? Jhandu's Calendar? Who is this Mourney fellow?!"

"The second son of the village leader. Percy said I could bring as many guests as I want. That means you two, Nev and Vincent, and Shay Zabini and Nott."

Harry frowned. "And the weapon of mass destruction that resides over my legs?"

Draco leaned to whisper in his ear. "I think it hangs more between my legs, love."

Harry reached up hit him on the shoulder.

Ron grinned. "Shut it you two, this is serious business. That is the book from which you choose your clothing. They'll be specially ordered and fitted. When you chose colours, avoid orange, violet, and blue."

Draco nodded. "Go on, Harold. Open it up."

Harry pouted. "Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Not till the novelty wears off. Don't worry, I won't do it in public."

Ron let out a disbelieving snort.

Neville meandered down the stairs. "What is it you're opening? Nothing from the Twins I hope?"

Ron shook his head. "A book on old fashions from Great Aunt Muriel. We're all going to need them when we go to this wedding."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "Who's getting married?"

"Percy."

"And he invited you?"

"Yup, wrote me a letter and everything. I can bring as many guests as I like, which means everyone in the house, plus a couple others."

Neville nodded and sighed. "I might not be able to go. It's freezing out, and with Andrew being so little…where is this wedding anyway?"

Draco looked up from the book. "Seer's Temple."

Neville's jaw dropped. "Is Percy's bride rich or something?"

Ron grinned. "Percy's the bride in this one. Getting married to the leader's second son, last name's Mourney."

Neville flopped onto the sofa.

"I still might not be able to bring Andrew…"

Harry flipped to the table of contents. "It's got winter-wear for infants in here. No wonder this book is huge…"

Draco flipped to the mentioned section. "Lot's of variety. Just don't put his in blue, orange, or violet."

"Orange or violet?" Neville frowned, then gasped. "Jhunda? Percy follows Jhunda?!"

"Apparently. Oh, and we can't tell my mum about this. Percy doesn't want her to know."

Draco nodded. "I'm not surprised. Oh look at that! You think that would look nice on Andrew?"

Andrew was what Neville and Vincent had named their baby. Andrew Franklin Christopher Crabbe. A baby boy with soft black hair and (so far) bright hazel eyes.

Neville looked at the drawing. "That'll work."

"What'll work?"

Vincent wandered towards the sofa, carrying a sleeping Andrew and followed by Gregory. Harry handed the invitation over.

Vincent's jaw dropped. "Oh Merlin…this Mourney fellow must be loaded! It's near impossible to get a wedding at that temple!"

Neville chuckled and took the baby. "Did you see the part about Jhunda?"

Vincent paled. "Oh dear sweet Merlin…"

Gregory laughed and guided his friend towards a chair. "Breathe, Vince. I promise it feels a lot better. Besides, you aren't the one who got a novel length letter from the 'bride' that happens to be related to my spouse."

Vince nodded. "I guess I'm lucky. What was in the letter?"

"Interesting stuff. He gave you and Neville congrats, and said hello to Harry, and said that if Harry and Drake were really married to pass along more congrats and to write him back so he could get them a late wedding gift."

Vincent chuckled. "Remind me to thank him."

Ron stretched. "I'm off to write three letters. See you in a few, and start going through that book. I'd hate it if only Andrew and I were dressed for the occasion."

* * *

"You came!!!"

Percy leapt at his brother, nearly knocking the shorter man over.

Ron chuckled as he fell back into Greg. "I told you I was coming, didn't I?"

A tall blonde haired man with bright blue eyes wandered over. "Is this Ronald?"

Percy nodded. "Aendu, this is my brother Ronald Goyle, and his husband Gregory Goyle. Guys, this is Aendu."

The blonde man bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet one of my love's relations."

Greg nodded. "And a pleasure to gain family. Call me Greg."

"Ron."

Aendu nodded. His hair was done up in a series of thick and thin braids on top of loose locks. He was lightly tanned, and seemed well muscled.

Harry jogged over. "Hi Percy."

The redhead squealed. "Hi!!!! Sorry if I'm scaring you, I'm just really excited."

Ron snorted. "And nervous. You did this same thing when you left for Hogwarts."

Percy's ears reddened.

Aendu laughed. "As long as it is not his fear of me, I am glad. You must be Ron's friend…Harold?"

"Harry. Harry Malfoy."

"Percival always speaks of you as 'Potter'."

Draco sauntered up. "That's because he used to be a Potter. Then he married me. You must be Aendu. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Aendu smiled. "From an old family. Your name ranks you nobility; do your actions as well?"

"I don't know yet. Acting noble is kind of hard back home."

Aendu chuckled. "And who is this?"

"Vincent Crabbe, my husband Neville, our son Andrew."

Aendu bowed politely. "Many blessings. He is a beautiful boy."

Seamus, Blaise, and Theodore ran to catch up with them. "Why did you leave us?"

Ron elbowed Seamus. "Introduce yourselves."

Seamus rubbed his side, and Blaise pushed in front of him. "Greetings, I'm Blaise Zabini."

* * *

Ron sighed and leaned out of the window. They had been inside for three hours while the villagers attended temple. The ministry officials who were trying to needle information had been abandoned by the young adults when they proved to be dismal conversation. They had bunched together in the library, leaving the ministry officials to their notes and diagrams and faulty information. The library in the designated 'embassy' was small and filled with dusty legers filled with names, fashion books, and a few small journals of visions some of the more famous seers recorded.

Harry was happily flipping through a fashion book, and Ron made a mental note to find a way to get him a copy.

Seamus, Theodore, and Blaise were pouring over art books. Ron suspected they'd be famous not long after leaving Hogwarts. He reminded himself to make it well known that they were his friends, and hoped he got some of their work.

Neville, Greg, and Vince were discussing food while Draco watched Andrew sleep. Ron had settled himself with staring out of the window, luxuriating in the feel of short sleeves. He could see the temple dome from where he stood.

"What are you thinking about?"

He glanced at Gregory. "It's beautiful isn't it? Even from here I can see that."

Gregory nodded. "It is. Tomorrow we'll see that beauty up close."

Ron sighed.

"You're worried about him." It wasn't a question.

"Not just the wedding. Percy was mum's favourite. Ever since I remember he's been falling over himself to please her. He got less than perfect on anything he did and he cried. I saw him one night, crying over his Acceptable in Herbology when he got his O.W.L.'s. I don't want him beating himself up if mum finds out and goes crazy."

Greg raised an eyebrow. "You mean crazier? If that woman can't see the love that everyone else sees, she's a loony."

Ron sighed again. "I know that, and you know that…and these people probably know that, but Percy…. He'll think she doesn't love him. He practically lives for her approval. I'm honestly afraid to see what he'll do if she blows up over this."

Greg rested his chin on top of his husband's hair. "He has an entire village to help him out, and he's got you. Come on, temple's let out."

* * *

Percy sighed. "Only two days left."

Aednu smiled. "And then I'll have you all to myself."

Percy chuckled. "Mostly. Are you having fun guys?"

The group nodded. Greg grinned. "I wish our wedding had been this much fun, though I guess the newspapers make up for them."

Ron elbowed him.

Percy sat up. "What newspapers?"

Draco stood. "I'll go get them."

Ron glared. "You didn't."

Draco smirked. "I did."

He ran off, and Greg held Ron down to stop him from following. "Honestly love, it's just a couple of papers."

"Just a couple?! Every bloody newspaper, magazine, radio station and form of public communication was going on and on about it for a week!"

Greg shrugged. "I wasn't anything bad. It hid the announcement of Draco and Harry's engagement pretty well."

Ron pouted and Draco sprinted back to where they were lounging on the hillside. "Here they are. Every single one of them, even though they say the exact same thing."

Percy laughed as he saw the first headline. "Oh dear. Thank Jhunda we didn't alert the press. This would have been horrible."

Aendu examined a picture. "My love, I don't believe you blush quite so much. Your brother is red as a beet."

Ron's ears turned pink and he decided that holding Andrew would be a far better pass time.

They fell asleep discussing pictures and newspaper articles.

* * *

'_Lucius, I wonder…have you raised a traitor?'_

'_My lord?'_

'_Why has your son married the Potter boy?'_

'_I am not sure. For power maybe. If the world thought Potter was supporting some of our endeavours, more of our changes would go through. It would make it easier to do your bidding, because there would be less suspicion about our allegiances and they would no longer be such a close watch on us. I can only assume that is his intention.'_

'_And your son's loyalties?'_

'_He is loyal to you, my lord.'_

'_Why do I not believe you?'_

_Lucius did not reply._

'_It has reached my ears that you are spying on me, Lucius. Is this true?'_

'_Of course not my lord.'_

"_Hmm…tell me Lucius, where is Severus?'_

'_Asleep my lord, at least I hope so. I ordered a house elf to slip a mild sleeping potion into his drink. He was distraught because he was not able to come before you.'_

'_Why is that?'_

'_He is too far along my lord. He can hardly rise from bed to use the toilet, he cannot apperate, he cannot fit his robes, he can no longer stand for long periods of time, and it is nearly impossible for him to kneel. I could not let him become ill with worry.'_

'Crucio_. Why are you lying to me?'_

'_My lord, I am not.'_

'Crucio_. Shame on you Lucius, you were such a good servant.'_

_He beckoned to the others and banished Lucius' mask. '__**::Traitor::**__' he hissed. 'Do what you will to him.'_

_He stepped back and the death eaters surged forward._

* * *

Draco shook Harry awake. "There you go love, it's over."

Harry shook and Draco pulled him close. "The Dark Lord again?"

Harry nodded, sniffing. "Your father's been found out. Two crucianitus curses. Set the others on him, but he got away. Voldemort was about to torture the others for letting him escape…"

Draco hugged his husband closer. "Do you need a potion?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want one. We only have so many."

An old woman squatted in front of them. "Is he the one you speak of?"

Percy nodded. "Yes Elder…you see the scar?"

The old woman nodded. "How was this scar obtained?"

Harry gave the woman a quizzical look. "Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby…"

The woman smiled. "Ahh…a mother's love. Such a love can work wonders. Percival, fetch my Medicines."

Percy hurried to fetch said bag. The woman pulled a bottle from inside. "Icefire paste, blessed with water from the Sacred Springs. It will tell me what I need to know."

She held up two fingers covered in a thick blue paste and rubbed it on Harry's scar.

"Don't fight me dearie. I don't know how this will feel, but I know it will be nicer if you relax and let me do what I must."

Harry nodded slowly, even though the woman could see he was still tense. There was on time to waste though. The paste had been applied and she had to work quickly, else something sinister take advantage of the crack in the Planes. "Mwrurkok zamed allkaya…mwurkok zamed weede."

She closed her eyes.

The dreams of a child, a young child. Images locked behind a pulsing red wall covered in thorns. She frowned and searched the wall only to find no safe way past.

Many more moments she spent, seeking the knowledge she had come for.

Eventually she left, satisfied. "This is most unfortunate…"

Harry's head lolled on Draco's shoulders, his eyes half closed and unfocused.

Draco looked at the woman with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

The woman wiped her hands on her dress and put away her bottle. "He has the Sight, true Sight as we do. This Voldemort has strangled it, dominating his sight and blocking his true visions."

An old man, who'd come over while she'd done what she had, shook his head and sat beside her. "What should we do Aella? This does not bode well."

The woman, Aella, shook her head. "When this Voldemort dies, the connection will snap, and this one will be buried under visions he was meant to have seen. The pain will drive him mad, if the images do not. His gift must be unbound."

Percy frowned. "How, Elder? He leaves for Hogwarts the day the wedding ends."

Aella sighed. "We must start now. When they leave, we must leave with them. I cannot leave his gift bound, and I cannot safely unlock it in two days. I will do the unbinding, and slowly to prevent trauma. I have already cracked the wall. He is living through some of the eldest ones, ones he should have gotten as a young child. I will explain to him when he wakes in the morning." She looked up at Percy. "I will need your help young one. You know his world, and to a point you know him. Do you understand?"

Percy nodded. "Yes Elder."

The woman smiled and placed a gentle hand on his leg. "All will end well. I have Seen it."

* * *

"I don't want to tell her."

Aendu frowned. "She is your mother, and she will learn of it eventually."

"That doesn't make me want to tell her."

"Would you rather she hears of it from a newspaper? If you will not speak to her, write her. She must hear it from you."

Percy shook his head. "I've told you how she reacted when she heard I was gay, when I first told her I was going out with Oliver…how can I tell her I'm married?"

Aendu kissed his cheek. "You are strong, love. You are wise. Your heart is impossibly large. It will be okay."

Percy turned away. "She's going to hate me."

Aendu hugged his love from behind. "How can she hate you?"

* * *

Harry looked out the window of the Knight Bus. "Percy…do you have visions?"

The redhead shrugged. "Sometimes. I Know more than I See."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean 'know'?"

Percy looked to Aendu, who began to card his fingers through his husband's nest of curls. "Knowing is…when you _know_. When you don't have to be told things. Like…say I had just met you, and we hadn't introduced ourselves. If I had the gift of Knowing, I would be able to say your name without you telling me. I'd know how old you were, where you were born, when you were born, your parents names, where you lived now, your favourite colour, and the names of all your friends."

Harry nodded slowly. Ron looked up from his book. "How do you know if you have it?"

Aendu shrugged. "Usually it takes either a Seer or another Knower to tell if someone Knows. Many people Know and don't know they do, like Percy. Usually Knowers are wizard born. Muggle or muggleborn Knowers see into different realities. Most muggle fantasy writers, particularly the good ones like say…J.R.R Tolkein, are Knowers and have no idea that they are. Many of them don't fit in."

Ron nodded and returned to reading.

Percy closed his eyes and leaned into Aendu's fingers.

They crashed into a stop.

They had arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------

Most of the students stared as they entered the hall.

The visitors had been given their own table due to their large numbers, and Percy insisted that his companions sit at the same table. Aella made sure to place Harry in the seat beside hers.

Dumbledore did not seem happy at their seating choice, but was too concerned with impressing Lucius Malfoy and the Minister's two representatives.

When the meal was almost over he stood.

"I am sure that you're all curious as to the origin of our guests. These are representatives of the village Avana-Jhun. They've come to see how we outsiders learn to use magic. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour, and charge you not to give our guests any trouble. If you do aggravate our guests, I'll let Professor Snape and Mr. Filch collaborate on your punishments, though the threat of our Potions Master should bring to mind the fate of Mr. Bob Henry from Ravenclaw. That, I believe, is all that should be said."

Draco made a mental note to ask his father what happened.

"To our guests: We would all like to wish you a most pleasant and exciting stay, and hope your expectations are met."

He sat down and let dessert appear.

Percy dug in and looked to Draco. "Do you think I'll be able to visit Professor Snape after dinner?"

Draco nodded. "If you hurry. Even though he walks slow now, he knows every secret passage there is to get to his rooms."

Percy smiled. "Has he moved rooms?"

"No."

"Then I'll catch him."

Aella touched Harry's arm. "Come with us after the meal. We will continue our work, and you will leave when it is safe."

Harry nodded.

Ron nudged his brother. "Percy…did you write her?"

Percy paled. "Y-yes…I sent it off this morning when we were at your home. I hope she didn't read it because of your owl."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You sent Ritchie instead of Hermes?"

Percy nodded. Ron shook his head. "You really don't want her to know."

"She went crazy when Oliver and I were dating. I don't think she'll take me being married to someone who isn't 'Penelope Clearwater' very well."

Ron chuckled darkly and cleaned his plate. "Professor Snape is about to leave."

Percy shoved the last bit of his pie into his mouth and hurried from the table. Aendu pushed his plate back and rose. "Good night."

He ran to catch up with Percy.

Ron watched him go.

Dinner was nearly over. Hermione was glaring daggers at them, and Ron wondered why. Seamus Blaise and Theo seemed to be discussing art again. Ron thought over things he could give them. They seemed to love Old Arte…maybe he could buy them a book…or supplies…

* * *

Aendu sorted through their mail, which had landed on the table between them.

After moving most of the envelopes to one side, he came across a smoking red one. "Love…what is…?"

It opened on its own.

"PERCY WEALSEY!!!" (Insult1) "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR OF YOU BEING MARRIED?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHY WASN'T I INVITED?! AND WHO IS THIS _PERSON_ YOU CLAIM TO HAVE WED?!!" (Insult 2) "HOW DARE YOU WRITE ME IN A LETTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

"THIS _THING_ YOU HAVE WED!" (Insult 3) "WHAT IS WITH YOU?! WHEN YOU WROTE ME I THOUGHT YOU'D COME TO YOUR SENSES AND GOTTEN OVER THIS SILLY NOTION OF LOVING MEN! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! MARRYING A _MAN_!" (Insults 4 & 5) "AND ONE WHO FOLLOWS THAT 'OLD WAY' RUBBISH!!" (Insult 6) "YOU KNOW THAT TRASH IS BARBARIC. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! WHY WOULD YOU MARRY BENEATH YOURSELF?!" (Insults 7 & 8) "PACK YOUR BAGS SILLY BOY! I'M COMING TO BRING YOU HOME AND KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!!!" (Insult 9…the whopper)

There was the sound of a tussle and Arthur Weasley's voice. "Molly stop that!!!" "Move it old man!" "Molly stop!! MOLLY…!!!!!!" "I'm going to…" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!" A pause. "Percy I'm really happy for you. Sorry bout all this. I'll try to stop some sense into her. Congratulations."

The howler went up in flames.

Percy stared at its remains in shock.

She hated him. She really hated him.

"She hates me…"

Percy stood to run and Aendu followed him, and so did a few of the elders sitting with them.

Percy finally stopped behind a statue of a very fat looking man. Aendu crawled into the hole after him. "Percival…love what is wrong?"

"She hates me…"

Aendu inched closer. "I'm sure she doesn't…"

"She really does hate me…"

"Then she is a fool."

Percy looked at him. "What do you mean…?"

Aendu took Percy's hands in his. "Any one who hates you is a fool. You are too wonderful to hate."

Percy snorted. "Yeah right."

"Yes. You are too wonderful to hate. You are beautiful, you are smart, you are open-minded, you are kind, you are generous, you are honest, you are passionate, you…you…you are you!"

Percy made a face. "That sounded disgustingly mushy."

"Doesn't make it untrue."

The tips of Percy's ears turned pink.

Aendu wrapped his arms around him. "Come, my love. I can think of far more comfortable places than a stone cubby-hole."

Percy smiled; a small smile, but a smile no less. "It's not really that bad further in, and I think the house elves left the blankets I brought…"

Aendu grinned. "We shall return another time."

When the exited the space behind the statue, Creannin, one of the most ancient and wisest of elders, placed a comforting hand on the redhead's cheek. "Worry not, Blue Phoenix. All will end well."

* * *

_Water lapped against the stone, movements sometimes erratic sometimes still. The water glowed a deep red, light pulsing light a heart._

_He moved closer to the waters edge._

_He saw the tentacles first, numerous tentacles, some thick some thin, some long some short. He saw the brains next, in varied sizes. He saw now that the brain and tentacles connected, and that some had more than others. He smiled at them, sensing and aura of peace and companionship. They welcomed him, inviting him closer. 'Come Firebrand' they seemed to say 'Come to us. Come join us in the cool water.' _

_He stepped closer. The brains eagerly crowed closer. 'Come Firebrand. Come swim with us.' He was standing there, water lapping eagerly at his toes. The tentacles reached for him. 'Come Firebrand. Come and learn.'_

_He came the tiniest bit closer._

'_No.' came a different voice, sharper and more commanding to his ears._

_The tentacles reaching for him fell slowly back into the water._

_He stood there, watching._

_The brains, all relatively small, parted slowly._

_A brain larger than any he had seen came to the lake shore. It's tentacles, long and thick, string and healthy and full, reached up and touched the scars on his arms. 'Now is not the time for the knowledge to be given. Now is not the time for you to come. But first a taste.'_

_The tentacles, six on each side that he could see, attached themselves to the scars on his arms._

_He stiffened, and influx of power immobilizing him and sending shockwaves throughout his entire body._

'_Soon, Firebrand, you will come to us, and I will give you knowledge you should have always had. Now though, it is time for you to wake.'_

Ron's eyes snapped open. Gregory stood over him, looking worried. "Thanks the gods you're alright!!" Ron frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gregory pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "One moment you were still…dreaming I think…and the next thing I knew you were thrashing and I had no idea what was going on! And then those scars stared to glow…"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Glow?"

"Yes glow! There were glowing red! And you opened your eyes and they were gold and you scared me half to death!!"

Ron looked surprised. "Well I don't know what was happening. I was having the weirdest dream though…probably all that talk about Kryan…"

Greg shook his head. "Tell me later. Right now I want Madame Pomfrey to check you out."

He stood up and went towards the wardrobe.

"Greg seriously! I'm fine!"

He went to stand, planning on dragging his husband back to bed, and fell, surprised to find his legs incapable of holding him up.

Gregory let out a strangled cry and rushed to pick him up. "Okay…scratch Madame Pomfrey. I'm getting Mr. Malfoy. If anything he can at least tell me what's wrong. Oh if only Professor Snape wasn't nine months pregnant…!"

Ron watched in startled fascination as Gregory ran out of the room. From his position on the bed, Ron could see him scrambling about for floo powder, finding it, calling out the address and throwing his head through.

Ron could hear the muffled sounds of their conversation before Lucius Malfoy stepped through his floo wearing a dressing robe over his pyjamas and holding a large bag in his hands, hair in a sloppy tail at the base of his neck, and feet clad in slippers.

Ron sighed and braced himself to have potions shoved down his throat.

"Honestly I don't know what the fuss is about. All that happened was I had this strange dream and I wok up and I guess my legs had fallen asleep or something."

Mr. Malfoy raised and eyebrow as he checked the young man's temperature. "Oh? Tell me about this dream."

Ron relayed the events and the blonde paused in his work to frown at him. "When this…large brain touched the scars…how did you feel?"

"Like I couldn't move…"

The man frowned. "Gregory…were his scars glowing the same time he started thrashing?"

"Yes sir."

Lucius had a pensive look on his face. "Maybe the two are connected. Tell that woman…Aella I think was her name…or perhaps that Mourney fellow…Aendu I think it was…anyway, tell one of them about the dream, and let Gregory tell them what he experienced. Meanwhile, I think this will help with your movement. Try and lift your arms again…"

After both moving his arms and moving his legs proved to be unachievable, Lucius gave him one of the vilest potions he'd ever consumed.

"Get some rest. I'll check in sometimes around breakfast. You sure choose a fine time to have a medical emergency…Severus is going to kill me."

He put his things away and rose. "Goodnight boys. Do try to survive the rest of the night without me."

* * *

_The large brain had come to the shore once again._

'_Soon, Firebrand, your time will come. It is not much longer till we will meet outside your dreams. This last taste will be given by one far older than me. His taste will be the one to give you the last of the knowledge you need before you arrive. Take heed young Firebrand: before the first great evil can be defeated, a lesser one will attempt a strike. When this one graces these shores you will have to put the past aside and prove yourself worthy of more than our gifts.'_

_When it had finished it moved aside. _

_He thought the brain that spoke to him every night was the largest there was. He was wrong it seemed. This one was larger, older, fuller. This one had more tentacles than any brain he had thus far seen and when it spoke to him its voice was older than time._

'_Greetings young Firebrand. I have so longed to meet you. The taste from me will be the greatest yet, and the biggest hint of things to come. Dear Firebrand we put a large burden n you, and when the time comes you will be greatly honoured. Come now, and taste.'_

_Ron dutifully came closer than he ever had, feet covered in water, arms held out._

_This one's tentacles latched to more than his scars. They latched to his eyes, his ears, snaked down his pants to swallow his manhood, and around his back to slide inside him from behind. His mouth was entered, and it went a good ways down._

_This 'taste' was unlike the numerous others he had been given in his dreams. It was wonderful and terribly, painful and pleasurable, wondrous and horrific. He loved it and he hated it._

'_When you wake, Firebrand, Dragon Wizard, Heir to the gods, you will be more than ready for what is required of you. Go in peace.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Ron could not open his eyes. He tried, he really did, but it was impossible. He could not move anything. His body refused to respond to him and he panicked.

"It's okay Ron, calm down. This one was worse than usual."

Ron's breathing slowed a fraction, though he whimpered.

A hand pried his mouth open. "I'm giving you the potion, okay. It should help a little bit."

It did, and he could at least open his eyes, though he had to work to move his head. Greg lifted him and propped him up on some pillows. Gregory helped him drink a glass of water.

When he finally felt somewhat up to par once more, he spoke. "That one was really intense."

"Oh?"

"There was an even bigger brain this time. More tentacles…things latched on everywhere." He blushed, recalling the locations the tentacles has located themselves. "This one really had no respect for personal boundaries."

"Really? Are you going to tell?"

"No." He blushed even harder. "They did say something about it being time, and something like 'before you defeat the first evil, you have to get rid of a lesser one. I'm still having aftershocks from that last thingy…what time is it?"

"Four."

"Today's the sixth, then…my birthday's soon."

"I know. It's on the twelfth, and I refuse to tell you what you're being given. Try to get some more rest. You can tell Aendu about this one during breakfast."

Ron nodded his acceptance of the idea.

Laying there a few minutes later with his head on Gregory's chest, he spoke. "I'm worried about this 'thing' they seem to want me to do. I don't understand it."

Gregory hugged him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, luv. Sleep now."

* * *

Ron shook his arms irritably. They had been tingling all morning, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Greg patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You want to put something on it?"

Ron shook his head. "Won't help much. Afternoon, Percy."

His brother smiled at him. "Afternoon. How was Ancient Runes?"

"Wonderful. Did you know they're getting ready to teach us Atlantian?"

Percy's smiled broadened. "So you've reached that point! Amazing, eh? The people of Atlantis were so much more advanced than us. I don't see how they…"

The doors to the Great Hall banged open, cutting him off.

Every one turned to stare at the door, and three red-heads paled and dropped their heads onto the table.

Molly Weasley stood in the doorway in all her furious and more than a little crazed glory, a demented light in her eyes that made every one in the room quake with fear.

"PERCY WEASLEY!!!!!!"

Percy sat there, head down, shaking with fear and anger and humiliation and why oh why wouldn't she just accept it and leave him alone! He was an adult, allowed to make his own decisions, his own mistake, and this marriage wasn't a mistake to him…

He felt Aendu's hand touched his shoulder and he centred himself. He would have to make her understand. He sat up, smiled wanly at Aendu, and began to eat.

"PERCY WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!!!"

She had spotted him and was hurrying towards his table.

Percy continued to eat, pretending to not care. '_Sight holy, Seer most divine, show me the path best to take…'_

"PERCY LOOK AT ME!!!"

'…_help me in this time of indecision and strife to choose the way that is right…'_

"BOY DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!!"

'…_show me the path that will help me keep your laws and the laws of my people…'_

"PERCY!!"

'…_and help me to stay close to those whom I love. Show me the path that will protect my loved ones; mate, childe, sibling, parent…'_

Harry looked at him. "I think she's calling you."

'…_and help me most of all to follow my heart…'_

"No…" he spoke, proud at him self when his voice did not waver. "She said 'Weasley'…I'm a Mournay."

He gave Aendu a small smile. His mother look startled, too startled to speak. He sighed and unglamoured the paint lines visible on his body. He looked to Aendu. "Might as well stop hiding things."

The blue lines showed how far into his honeymoon he was. The entire design was made to last four months, and grew more defined each day. When he'd first left he'd simply been painted blue, but eventually designs had begun to show themselves. As they were three months in the designs looked very beautiful and were growing each minute. This was a tradition he hadn't bothered to question. At the end of it he'd have figured it out anyway, so he didn't bother worrying. Besides the lines made him feel…special… beautiful almost. He had a feeling his mother wouldn't understand that. His wedding ring had a faint tone of blue as well with the silver, and the stone was a rather lovely looking sapphire instead of a diamond.

He looked at his mother, who had started to get redder and redder. "What is…this…this…foolishness?! I won't stand for it!!"

'_Runek'Ma, Ahehmauhn.'_

"It's too late Mother. You have no say in this."

She looked even angrier than before.

He knew she would not react well, but by Jhunda he would not lie. She wanted the truth, she would get the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Percy snickered internally at the muggle reference.

Molly raised her wand. "Take it off."

He feigned confusion. "Take what off mother?"

"Take it off or I swear I'll-"

Aendu raised a hand that had begun to shine blue and pointed his glowing fingertips at Molly. "I suggest you refrain from threatening my husband Mrs. Weasley."

His paint lines were only on his arms, and he hadn't bothered to hide them when he came to Hogwarts. People already thought him strange, why hide anything from them. The woman stared at him in shock, apparently unused to someone interrupting her rants. She stared at him. "Who do you think you are-?"

Again he cut her off. "I am Aendu Mournay, Percival's husband. What a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Those few in the room with at least a faint knowledge of the Old Laws knew the makings of an argument and/or banishment when they saw one and moved to get out of the way. The not so learned ones (or those whose knowledgeable friends didn't pull them with them) crowded closer.

"I checked. Your wedding wasn't registered with the ministry. It isn't valid."

"Percival's papers are valid. He is no longer under your ministry's jurisdiction. He is a resident of Avana-Jhun, and Seer's Temple has all the papers filed away. If you ask politely, I am sure they will be more than happy to send you a copy. For now, you'll just have to take our word for it."

Percy couldn't hold back a giggle. "Mummy must have forgotten to look at every paper in the envelope. Good thing I only sent her a copy of Daddy's special copy. It would have been a waste of special paper."

Aendu rubbed his back soothingly. Percy only giggled in any fashion when he was nervous or upset. Percy himself had said that he hadn't used 'mummy' or 'daddy' since he was four years old, and only a really stressful situation would have him calling either of his parents that. Besides, he wasn't sure he'd heard something quite so juvenile cross his loves lips since they'd gotten married.

"We'll have to send her a new one when she's feeling better. Aren't you going to finish the cheese sandwich?"

Percy nodded jerkily and began to stuff his face.

Aendu again looked at the extremely pissed woman. "When you have regained the ability to control yourself, dear lady, please send word so that we may meet in a more private place. It is a pleasure to meet the one my love speaks so highly of, and I hope we will one day know each other very well. Good bye."

* * *

Percy smiled at his brothers. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys."

The twins cuffed him on the back of the head. "Well of course you did," "Seeing as we weren't even dignified with a wedding invite."

"Sorry guys…I was pushing it with Ron…had a feeling he wouldn't flip out, and I wasn't quite sure about the rest of you. Didn't want a repeat of Mum's 'You are not allowed to be gay' argument."

Charlie chuckled. "I simply didn't alert them till the day of. Mum was in such a hurry to find dress robes that she didn't have time to fuss at me about it. She ended up forgetting who I was marrying while she tried to get everything back to normal after the ceremony that she forgot all about the wedding entirely."

Bill shook his head. "I'm lucky Mum sort of gave up on the whole Fleur issue. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if she'd nagged me about 'inter-species marriage' or some such rot. She would never have taken into account that Fleur was only half veela."

The Twins leaned on each other, smiling very smug smiles. "Luckily for us" "There is no mystery bride" "Or groom" "For dear old Mum to discover." "Honestly," "Why should we double" "When we could be" "Two halves" ("Meaning me" "And me") "Of one" "Whole?"

Percy made a face. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

The Twins grinned. "Maybe."

Their brothers groaned.

Ron shook himself. "For the record, gross. And guys, any idea why Mum thinks we need her permission to marry? Specifically if we're marrying up?"

Bill sighed. "She thinks that we're too stupid to make our own choices. If we were attempting to marry down, there might have been some permission involved, depending on the family. Seeing as we were all marrying up, and into good families, she had no say."

"Except for us." "We married neither up," "Nor down," "Nor into a different family." "If she though her own family wasn't a good one" "Something would be wrong."

Charlie shrugged. "I've been worried about mum for a while now. Oh, and by the way…" Charlie mumbled a spell and purple lines danced over his face and hands, the only patches of visible skin. "They're almost faded now, but they're there. Say hello to Charles Wolfram of Kreema-Jhun, home to The Great Lifeline."

Percy stared. "As in the ribbon of time? Every seer's dream? Are you a Remembrancer? That is so unfair! What is the ribbon like?!"

Charlie held up a hand. "Why do you call it 'Ribbon'?"

"That's what everyone in my village calls it. No Seers quest is complete without a visit to the Ribbon of Time Eternal. Aendu's never been but his father loves to talk about it. He keeps insisting that we go on a Quest just so we can see it. Aendu is waiting till he Sees himself there."

The door burst open. "Loathe as I am to interrupt this family gathering, this is my office and I would very much like to use it. Leave."

Percy smiled at the grumpy man coming towards the larger desk in the room. "Are we grading fourth year papers today?"

The man nodded and collapsed into his chair. "Unfortunately. I get Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

Percy sighed and pulled a stack of parchment towards him.

* * *

Ron raised an eyebrow as he peered over Greg's shoulders. "Granger's coming over here."

Most of the table turned. It was true. Hermione Granger was making her way towards the table. She held something in her hands- a bundle of some sort. Her head was held high, and she wore a haughty expression as she made her way to their end of the visitor's table.

"I have something to show you."

Percy stared at her, eyes going slightly grey.

"I have something that you'll all be desperate to see, especially those who have reverted to the more…outlandish cultures."

Aendu stiffened at the slight to his way of life. Percy's eyes were getting more grey in them, the colour seeming to swirl hypnotizingly.

"It'll be worth your while I promise. It's just…I have to show you in private."

"You have a plan. You will enact it but it will not turn out in your favour."

Hermione made a face. "What, and I suppose you 'saw it'?"

Percy grinned evilly, eyes still grey. "I _Know_ it. You will not die well, Little Evil, and you will be destroyed by the very forces you mock. Show us Little Evil, right here, right now."

Unnerved, Hermione stuttered for a moment, fiddling with her bundle. Eventually, she settled herself. "Very well then. Don't blame me if the others jump on it."

She set the bundle down slowly, as if waiting for them to change their minds. Sighing mightily, she unwrapped it.

"An…egg?"

Hermione looked smug. "Not just any egg, Ronald. A Diamond Egg. An Egg of Merlin."

Harry looked mildly confused, but everyone else at the table gasped, staring at the object disbelieving.

She marvelled at her ability to shock them so.

"And you won't believe where it goes…"

Percy snorted. "Rumenadde, Lake of Knowledge."

She looked startled. "How did you…"

Percy chuckled darkly. "I already Know. I know how this begins and how this ends. Your mind will not join those of the Blessed Lake, Little Evil, nor will you be given its gifts."

She huffed and lifted her head. "Are you going to go?"

Percy answered for them. "Everyone place your hands on the base of the Egg. We'll let this…thing…say the activating words."

She glared at him, but as soon as the group touched the base, she spoke the words.

* * *

The cave was dark and familiar to Ron. He recognized the motion of the water, the eerie red glow. He knew that if he stepped any closer, he would see the brains milling about.

"My dreams…"

Greg caught the whisper. "You mean this place…how…?"

Hermione hadn't heard them. She was dragging him towards it, chattering away. Aendu made a move and Percy stopped him. His eyes had changed again. One was silver and the other black: knowing and seeing.

Aendu held still, knowing it would not be a good idea to fight his husband when he was like this.

Granger continued to push her year-mates forward. Harry eeped when he saw the brains converging on the shore of the lake.

"Those…the brains…Department of Mysteries…so many…"

Hermione smiled. "Wonderful isn't it? These are the brains of nearly every wizard ever to walk the earth. Centuries of knowledge, collected here, waiting for someone to get it. It can both make and destroy a person…especially if the knowledge was taken all at once."

Whipping out her wand, she wordless and magically flung her year mates into the lake.

A blue light threw her against the far wall, and Harry, Draco, Vincent, Neville, and Gregory were gently floated to safety.

Ron fell in with a tremendous splash, and the brains converged.

_'Firebrand you've come! We've been waiting for you Firebrand! We're so happy to see you! Why did you take so long?'_

Ron saw the giant brain he'd seen in his dreams come to him, and the experience was completed. He knew a name 'Merlin'. Another's memories merged with his, and he remembered wielding the Great Staff in the early days. Merlin receded, and another converged, the large one who had been in all the dreams. He knew a name 'Kryan'. Another's memories merged with his own, and he remembered connecting with Gaea and Ouranos and Hades to compile the knowledge that the Lake housed.

The experience continued; nearly every brain the lake housed coming to give knowledge to him. He knew so many names, remembered so many experiences…he gasped as his head finally broke the surface. He was closer to the shore than he thought he would be, considering how far Hermione's spell had thrown him.

Gregory was instantly there, pulling him from the water and checking to make sure everything was okay. Ron shook in his hold, the aftershocks of his experience causing him to twitch and shiver.

"Ron are you all right?! Come on…answer me!"

Percy smiled. "He's okay. He was fed knowledge from nearly every brain in the lake. It will wear off after a while."

Percy's voice was cool and relaxed, and both his eyes were black now. Aendu nodded. "So you have seen it, so shall it be." He turned to help pull Ron further away from the water.

Percy looked at them a moment before grabbing Harry's hand and shoving it into the water. Harry started. "Percy, what-?"

Aendu looked up. "I think that's supposed to happen. Trust me, its best not to fight him when he's seeing something. I've tried, and he stops being gentle pretty quickly."

Harry stared as a small blue brain wiggled towards his hand. At least…he thought it was a brain… It was blue, and smooth, lacking the wrinkles most brains sported. As he watched, its tentacles latched to his wrist.

He gasped. It wasn't overwhelming, but intense all the same. It felt good actually, something he hadn't been expecting. The experience was over relatively quickly, and the brain floated away.

Percy released him. "Tell everyone to touch the base of the egg, and wait for me to say the returning word."

Harry watched him for a moment, curious as to the change of his eye colour. Percy was ignoring him though, staring into the depths of the lake, and Harry decided he should go do as told before a not so nice brain decided it wanted to pass some information along.

* * *

_**Cut Scene Forward**_

* * *

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare as the group reappeared. Many screamed as they saw Ron, who was still wet, and whose shakes had increased in frequency.

Leaving Ron under the watch of his friends, Greory nodded to Vincent and turned to face the head table.

"I, Gregory Alastor Marcus Richard Goyle, desire to Judge Hermione Jane Granger as is my right by the Old Laws."

Dumbledore opened his mouth, but a deeper, more intimidating voice spoke. "What is the charge?"

"She attempted to harm my husband and life-partner, his relatives of the following of Jhunda, and our friends."

"How was this done?"

"She took us to Rumenadde and tried to cast us into it in the hopes that we would be overwhelmed and find our deaths. She then planned to take the knowledge for herself. She was not successful. The lake threw her back, and placed us in safety. Only my husband fell in."

"I shall reveal the validity of these claims."

Hermione screamed as a gold light went from enveloping them to spearing through her heart.

"Prophecy alone can not excuse your actions! Insult to knowledge, using it for senseless destruction! It is knowledge you wanted, and it is knowledge you will no longer have. Away, fool, amuse yourself with something you will never have again."

The light vanished and Hermione, shaking with fear, fled.

Students were screaming, teachers trying to find order when they themselves didn't know what was going on. Ron groaned. "Greg…"

His husband was instantly beside him. "Are you okay?"

"No…but…Harry! Get Harry…!"

Greg frowned but waved Harry over.

The red head squeezed his friends arm. "I know how to kill him Harry! I know how to defeat Voldemort!"

* * *

_**Cut Scene Back**_

* * *

_Percy wriggled his fingers as he waited, eye black, barely able to see what was in front of him. A brain drifted towards him, tentacles poised. It was shoved aside by one larger, that quickly latched itself to Percy's wrists._

_He smiled. "Hello Blessed Seer."_

_He tensed slightly as the knowledge washed over him. His eyes darkened even further as he was pulled deeper into his trance. "When the time is right, what you give me now shall burst forth and make itself known. The Quest shall begin for my house, New Atlantea will make itself known to all, the King shall claim his Throne, and the Great Evil shall fall."_

_The brain released him and he swayed slightly. "I am your servant, First and Most Greatest Seer. What you have commanded of me shall be done."_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
